


Bouquets in the Wind

by RosexKnight



Series: Mistletoe [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 06:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6789667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle brings Gold along for the Mother's Day tradition she and her father have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bouquets in the Wind

“You don't have to come.” Belle was saying as she filed away a few books in the library. “I know you and dad don't have the best relationship.”

Gold trailed behind her, handing her books as she put them back in their rightful place. He had to admit that spending the evening with Moe French was not really on top of his priority list. Still, though.

“It's important to you.” Gold said. “Tolerating your father is a small price to pay.”

“Be nice.” Belle scolded gently, nearly toppling off the ladder as the door to the library opened.

“Hey sister!”

The brunette beamed as Leroy entered, and she scrambled down to give him a hug. Gold frowned. Belle was a very friendly and tactile person, but seeing her so friendly with other men (especially those he didn't like) still made him feel uneasy.

“Just leave them under the mat like always.” The miner said as he dropped a ring of keys in Belle’s hand. “And don't put a hole in ‘er.”

“That was the one time!” Belle said, noticing Leroy’s glare as Gold came to put an arm around her waist. “Leroy is letting us borrow his boat.”

Leroy made a face. “You mean HE’S going this year?”

“Be nice.” Belle chided. “He wanted to come.”

The miner seemed displeased, but sighed once Belle gave him a pleading look “Fine. Have fun tonight.”

Belle gave him a kiss on the forehead that made Gold bristle. His hold around her tightened as Belle fiddled with the keys.

“Why do we need a boat?”

“You’ll see.” Belle said, a sort of faraway look in her eyes. She seemed distracted for a moment, focused on something Good couldn't see, before she pocketed the keys and turned back to the shelves. “Come on, we’re almost done.”

“Belle…”

She faltered as his hand reached hers, and for a moment Gold thought she would simply collapse into his arms, but she only shook her head, turning to give him a smile.

“I'm okay.” She said. “It's just today. Kiss me?”

Gold didn't hesitate, pulling her to him. Their lips met softly, barely a peck as Belle sighed. She buried her face into his neck for a moment before pulling away again all too soon.

“I'll need you to hold the ladder for me while I put the books on the high shelves.”

“You climb up that ladder? Isn't it a bit...rickety?”

“You'll catch me when I fall.” She said, as if there was no question of that fact. She gave him a smile so bright he swore the setting sun had decided to rise again. “I trust you.”

And that, Gold thought, was why he loved her so. Whatever could bring a frown to her face had to be worse than him, and that was a scary thought.

~

Moe French had the biggest bouquet Gold had ever seen in his hand. Belle was holding a smaller one, and Gold suddenly felt very empty-handed as they embraced. The boat was small, and barely held three people, but Moe rowed out into the middle of Storybrooke’s harbor with no hesitation. In fact, the man looked more determined than Gold had ever seen as he checked a compass every now and then and made adjustments to their positioning.

The whole ordeal utterly confused Gold. “I thought…”

Belle giggled, putting a hand on his knee. “Mom is buried in Australia.”

Her voice was low, as if she were trying to make sure her dad didn't hear over the creaking of the boat and sloshing of the waves. Gold only blinked at her. Belle had told her they were laying flowers on her mother’s grave that night, and it suddenly dawned on Gold that perhaps that was the ocean.

“There was an accident.” Belle explained. “She was always kind of...delicate. But she loved adventure. Especially scuba. One day a dive went wrong and...well she wasn't well after it.”

Gold squeezed her hand, glancing to Moe who seemed to have his jaw clenched. For once, he understood the man. Almost...identified with him. That was a scary thought. How had he been drug into this?

“So every year we point ourselves towards Aussie and scatter flowers on Mother’s Day.”

Oh yeah.

Gold lifted her hand to his lips. “I didn't bring anything…”

“That's okay. You're here.” Belle’s eyes grew far off again. “That's enough.”

“Petal.”

Belle turned to her father as he nodded at the compass. Apparently they had gotten into position. Belle smiled, standing carefully and taking Moe’s outstretched bouquet. One by one, the flowers were picked out of the arrangement and tossed to the wind. Before long the water around them was scattered with roses and lilies and peonies and every other flower Gold had ever seen. They were silent through the ordeal, but it seemed lighthearted. If this was the way Moe French coped, Gold figured it was certainly more healthy than alcohol and yelling.

“Happy Mother’s Day.” Belle said as the last rose fluttered to the water. Moe squeezed her hand as his own held flower hit the water gently.

Gold faltered. There was something about this little tradition that seemed powerful. Seemed to make them both feel better. When Belle sat back down and Moe started the engine again, her eyes didn't seem as heavy.

“My aunts raised me.” Gold found himself saying. “I never really knew my mum…”

“Mine would have loved you.” Belle said with a smile. “Was...was Bae’s mother…?”

“She's gone.”

“Oh.”

Belle fiddled with her skirt. Gold’s tone had been firm, and suddenly she felt like she’d gone too far. Crossed a line that hadn't been there. She wanted him to open up to her, but the last thing she wanted to do was push too hard.

“Next year…” Gold said, his voice trailing off. “What if we visited Australia?”

“Really?!” Belle asked, peeking up immediately. Her smile soon fell, and she glanced back to her father. “I…”

“All of us.” Gold corrected.

Moe chuckled. “Well that's a change of tune. You just want to get on my good side so your marriage to my daughter will have my blessing.”

Gold returned the man’s knowing look with what could have almost been seen as a smile. Belle’s cheeks reddened.

“Perhaps.” Gold said, suddenly all-too aware of the velvet box he kept in his pocket at all times. “But would you give it to us?”

Moe looked between them, then shook his head “Of course not.”

“Dad…” Belle scolded, but Gold only chuckled. “He was only looking at rings the once. It's not like he's going to propose anytime soon.”

They were both lucky that Belle didn't catch the looks they exchanged. If only she knew...


End file.
